Visual Misinterpretations
by KhaosKat
Summary: A Sasuke/Naruto story that narrates their time spent together over the years and tells of the specialist moments that occurred between them, and led to their penultimate downfall... WARNING: This starts out simple and sweet, but evilness/yaoi is to come.
1. Chapter 1

a/n : Hey there, my first Naruto fic. My only other fic didn't work out to well, and I might eventually go back to it...but not yet. I like this one better anyway. Anyway...hope you enjoy, and I thought I should let you know...it gets better. At least in my opinion it does.

disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters, or any of the original plot that I've borrowed.

* * *

Visual Misinterpretations

Everything starts at the beginning. It is a law of nature, an unchangeable truth. The problem with the statement, is defining the difference between 'beginning' and 'start'. In this story, we will interpret 'start' as the trigger; the point in time in which the rope snaps, and the bridge breaks, several wooden boards creating great splashes and tremors in the once calm river. Each wave is a definitive plot point. Each wave soaks my presence with awe.

They escaped my interference - more than once. That strikes a chord, and peaks my interest at the same time. I was sad for them, and worried about them, but I could not save them.

I will tell you their story, and you will remember it. That is my purpose for being here, to record events. This one, I will tell, and you will remember, because my plays are memorable. The new main characters on my stage are much more enthralling than the others. This is their story.

* * *

Naruto was jealous. He would never admit it – his stubborn temperamental nature wouldn't allow it – but it was true. He often was, being a boy of such low status and misfortune. Currently he was seething under a high tide of envy caused by someone else hording all the attention, and looking so bored and arrogant about it. The someone was Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto_ hated_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Edging his way through the unruly crowed of gushing fan girls, Naruto finally managed to bully his way to the front and lean over the desk Sasuke was sat behind. He slammed his hands on the desk with a satisfying slap and narrowed his eyes in his best attempt at intimidation.

Sasuke had been gazing lazily at the ceiling with his head resting on his fist, ignoring all the immature morons that buzzed around him like flies. When he sensed a pair of interestingly hostile eyes hovering a few inches away from his face, he glanced down to see who it was. Naruto; the first-class idiot, had his face scrunched up in a comical gesture of dislike, which Sasuke found both amusing and irritating at the same time. As the girls started screaming and pulling at Naruto's clothes, Sasuke deemed it necessary to prove his mutual hatred. He glowered back.

Sasuke nearly laughed at his reaction; Naruto's face brightened slightly and his eyes widened a fraction before he remembered that he was meant to be glaring and frowned again. Sasuke managed to hold his face still and not show any amusement – but only barely. In that portion of a second, Naruto looked almost _happy_.

"Naruto! Get away from Sasuke! Stop staring at him you freak!" Sakura screeched over the noise of the other screaming students, in an unbearably high pitched squeal. Naruto either didn't notice, or didn't care because he held his stare. Apparently, that was a mistake. He yelled out in surprise when Sakura lunged at his back, but his voice was rendered as something closed over his mouth. The angry crowed fell silent and still as a frosty realization descended on them.

Naruto's strangled cry had been muffled, just as Sasuke's face had undergone a rapid emotion change; anger, to fear, to disgust, to cold hard fury. It appeared that Sakura, through no fault of her own, had pushed the few inches closed, by accidentally forcing Naruto against Sasuke's lips. The two well known enemies – were kissing.

After a moment of stunned motionless, only a tad longer than normally accepted, they broke apart, gasping, spluttering and wiping furiously at their mouths. As though they were waiting for the two to _do_ something, all the girls started screaming and dragged Naruto out of the circle, slapping any section of his body they could reach. Sasuke – still irate and petrified at the same time, scowled at them all (giving Sakura an especially fiery glance, who let out a small sound resembling 'meep' and pushed a triumphant Ino in front of her.) He slowly sank his head onto his arms which were crossed on the desk, and refused to look up until they were all gone.

Just as Naruto escaped his brutal abduction, Iruka-sensei walked briskly in. Naruto scrambled into the nearest seat, which was unfortunately two down from Sasuke, and _next_ to Sakura. He used to like her, but being picked on and hated by the girl you're in love with gets old after a while. So he stopped. Glancing down the bench, he saw Sasuke drawn in on himself, looking very much defeated. This was too different from his usual jerky attitude. Naruto scrunched his face up once again, this time deep in thought, and searched for a reason as to Sasuke's sudden change in personality. Drawing up a stream of uselessness, he instead focused on the unfolding lesson, but the glint of confusion remained in his eyes.

* * *

As Iruka strolled into his classroom of waiting students, he was met by a strong sense of silent tension. Many of the girls were trudging away from their positions around the infamous Uchiha. They all had expressions of doubt and nervousness on their faces, and some were glancing apprehensively back at the object of their adoration. Sasuke was hunched over with his head resting on the desk, arms folded around it.

Iruka frowned slightly before addressing the class, and beginning the lesson. Today would not make the teacher popular amongst his students. A test to give Naruto a second chance at passing was first on the agenda. Calling down student after student, each passed as they did the first time. Then, Naruto's turn. As Naruto walked down to where Iruka stood, the man noticed a look on his student's face that wasn't present during all the other times they had been together. He looked…_confused_. Of course Iruka had seen him confused before, but it was always obvious; a fleeting expression that asked for explanation. This was deeper. It was like it was embedded in his face, eyes and stance.

On the last step to the bottom, Naruto fell flat on his face, to a raucous chorus of laughter. This did not bode well. Five minutes later, as expected by most, Naruto failed with a flourish. Iruka had wasted his entire lesson on repeating a test, only to come out with the same results. As expected, he yelled. Class dismissed.

* * *

Sasuke's test took less than half a minute. He went down, passed, came back up. He didn't want to _think_ about anything right then. What he really wanted was to go out and train the thoughts away. But he had to sit and watch all the morons in this mediocre class pass a mediocre test. He was _way_ above this. When Naruto walked down to his ultimate doom, he looked completely out of it. At least Sasuke wasn't the only one. When Naruto fell, everyone laughed. But that was below Sasuke – or so he told himself. It wasn't because he felt bad for Naruto in the slightest. Naruto could jump off a cliff for all he cared. When he failed, Sasuke smiled to prove it. Once again, he felt the need to prove his feelings.

Naruto glanced briefly at Sasuke during Iruka's tantrum, their eyes meeting for one barely-there second. In that second, they understood each other. Sasuke jerked his head to the side, looking extremely disgruntled. He did _not_ understand the idiot, and he never would.

From now on, he would make it a point to avoid him. A kiss was more than enough contact with each other. _Ugh._ He swiped at his mouth again, eyes staring intently at the wall, and nowhere near Naruto.

As the class filed out, Sasuke sprinted to the training ground and started his warm up, then making his way to a very worn and battered tree; he started to kick at it furiously. _One, two, three…_Damn Naruto…doesn't even deserve my attention.

_Fifteen…_No one likes him anyway…including me.

_Thirty six…_That's right. Remember? You _hate_ the moron just as much as all the other morons. The _only_ thing that matters…is _Itachi_. _Remember_.

_Seventy five…_ As the sweat built up on his forehead, Sasuke grinned childishly. Whatever had happened that day was now successfully buried underneath his aspirations of strength.

_One hundred._

* * *

a/n: I hope you like it so far...tell me what you think? Would be highly appreciated. and I don't mind flames that much. I'll probably give an angry answer, just cause that's who I am, but it would also help, as long as you told me what bothered you. Just thought I should tell you.

So...yeah. There's more to come, and I would like to hear from you and see if it was any good.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Ho hum...guess no one likes the story? Oh well. I'll keep updating, see if more people read when it gets longer. Maybe I should put it up to M. more people seem to search for the highest rating.

anyway...this chapter is just TRYING to piss me off. . Still haven't finished the ending, and I wanted to put it up today. grrr...It shouldn't be this hard, looking at how bloody short it is, but it is hard. It really really really is hard.

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

* * *

Visual Misinterpretations – chapter 2

The trigger has been pulled. But questions rise in its place – where is the bullet aimed?

What's going to _happen_? These will be answered.

Many metaphors could be used here – domino's falling, glass breaking, water splashing, and teardrops falling. They could all be used and would work equally well. But I prefer to be a democrat and go with the majority. All combined compared to one alone…is much larger isn't it?

So: as the next domino in line bows to the ground, a glass is shattered. Glinting edges embed in skin and great splashes of crystal clear liquid rise above the chaos. A tear falls to cleanse.

_Servatis a pereculum_

* * *

Months had passed after the incident. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had been put in the same team, much to their dismay. Kakashi-sensei had been appointed their leader. Everyday another stupid event would take place, all blame going to Naruto. But everyday, they grew from their mistakes –especially Naruto. The latter had found a new talent – the Kage bunshin jutsu, and they had all grown closer than they would have ever dreamed (though still not what you would call friends, it was better than enemies). Naruto's crush had also come back, now that Sakura treated him nicely, but Sakura was still madly in love with Sasuke, which made Naruto resent his team mate even more.

They had only recently been sent on a C class mission to the country of the waves, through Naruto's stubborn refusal at anything less. The mission was definitely reported C class, but hidden beneath the plea of an escort, was an A class mission, too dangerous for the team of four, but they were too far along to turn back.

Their current place of residence was at old man Tazuna's house with Inari and his mother. At this exact point in time, Sakura was guarding Tazuna, while Naruto and Sasuke – climbed a tree.

Naruto pelted up the bark with no hands, his feet thudding hard against it. A moment later, he slashed roughly into the wood with a kunai and fell the long way to the ground, landing skillfully on his hands and feet in a ready position. When he looked up again, he cursed. "Damn it! Sasuke's still climbing!"

Sasuke was only two feet above his last record when his feet disconnected with the tree. His eyes widened slightly and he ricocheted off the neighboring pine, making his speedy way down utilizing both for a successful landing. As he did so, he saw Naruto's latest gash in the wood, and shook with suppressed anger. "Damn! He's getting closer and closer to me!" When Sasuke was on the grass again, they looked at each other, the gift of a glare being received on both ends.

Naruto snapped his attention back to the task at hand. "I have to stop thinking about him and focus damn it!" He held two fingers in front of his face and gathered his chakra while he thought back to the advice Sakura gave him.

Earlier, Naruto had begged for help from her, as she was so much smarter than him (he would admit it. Barely.) He had crouched down in front of her and cupped his hands around his mouth while whispering, "Hey, Sakura, can you give me some tips? Don't tell Sasuke though." She had smiled at him and begun one of her lectures she loved to give so much. "First, Chakra uses your spirit energy, so don't get tense or too eager. Relax, and concentrate on the bottom of your feet."

Now, Naruto was making use of what she had said. He had started by using her advice, but it faded from his mind as the day went on. "Concentrate, concentrate." He could feel the chakra building at his feet, until he was confident enough to try again. That is until –

"Hey, Naruto." He fell ungracefully on the floor as soon as he had set off, prepared to make it to the top.

Naruto turned and yelled at Sasuke furiously. "Damn you! Don't bother me when I'm concentrating!" He turned away roughly to make it easier to ignore the other.

"Um, Naruto…" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and a blush tinged his face. Naruto snapped at him to hurry him up without turning around.

"Um, well…you asked Sakura for tips before right? …What did she tell you?"

Naruto swiveled around to gaze dumbfounded at his companion. When he saw how serious and embarrassed Sasuke was, he grinned. Sasuke, seeing this, looked jerkily to the side and the pink tinge on his face deepened. Naruto let out a loud triumphant guffaw, then straightened his face and voice before saying seriously, "Not telling."

The statement snapped Sasuke out of his timid state and pulled a veil of irritation and hatred across his face. He scowled at Naruto and turned briskly back to his own tree. Naruto watched him as he left, with an unsure expression on his face. After two more unsuccessful attempts at beating the other, Naruto sighed and looked over at his frustrated rival.

"Sasuke…" the latter glanced over sharply, an invitation for Naruto to continue. "If…if I tell you what Sakura said…maybe we could, I don't know...help each other?" Naruto glanced nervously into the depths of the forest, not wanting to see the look on Sasuke's face in case it resembled the one Naruto had carried previously.

It was a strange reversal of positions, a triumph for karma. Naruto was now the one who shifted his weight with an embarrassed blush on his face, while Sasuke gave him a blank stare. "Why would I need help from _you_?" Sasuke bit out. Naruto, taken aback, exclaimed loudly, "But you just _asked _me for help!"

Sasuke looked on disparagingly. "I didn't ask _you_, I asked Sakura. Indirectly." Naruto's face showed open bewilderment. Sasuke shook his head with a small smile gracing his lips. "Whatever, idiot. If you need help, you should have asked. I _might _have given it, unlike you. Now tell me what she said." Naruto nodded uncertainly.

"She pretty much just told me I needed to relax and focus on my feet." Naruto said slowly as he thought back on the info she had presented him with. Sasuke slapped a hand to his forehead and gripped it tightly.

"I have been focusing on my feet. And I'm _always_ relaxed. _Why_ can't I _do_ this?" Naruto looked at him with rare amusement. He walked foreword and observed Sasuke silently, the latter not seeing him from behind his palm. Naruto lifted a hand slowly and gently touched one of Sasuke's tense fingers. Sasuke gasped and loosened his hold slightly. "Naruto, wha-" Naruto pulled the hand off Sasuke's forehead and held it front of their faces loosely.

"If you were relaxed, you would not be gripping your head that hard." Naruto explained. Sasuke blinked as recognition flickered across his face. He pulled his hand out of Naruto's, and walked to the tree once again. He looked intently at his feet, building chakra, before he took off running, this time reaching much higher than before. Naruto frowned and trudged to his own tree. 'Why did I help him again?' Naruto looked gloomily at the last spot he had reached. Sasuke had passed that point by at least five feet. When Sasuke came down again, he was smiling.

"Naruto…you wanted help?

* * *

I tried to pull them from each other. I desperately used all my power to save them from the poisonous path they were venturing. But it was useless. My attempts were futile, for the first time in my long existence. A strong will can phase my power, which is why so many have strayed from protection. But none have so blatantly _ignored _the cry of danger.

They helped each other, as I watched. I scrutinized every aspect, the magnetic pull of polar opposites. They ran together, wild creatures screaming a jovial song of determination. They aimed for the stars, each willing the other to reach the top, when there was only room for one at the peak. Eventually, one would fall back again as the other prevailed. When they were equal, they separated, striving for perfection independently. Twin trees side by side, with two boys of very different, very colorful backgrounds and futures climbing parallel to one another. They were a juxtaposition of fate; the growing vines of their futures far apart, not meant to be entwined, yet they twisted around each other nonetheless, ignoring all laws that disapprove.

I could not penetrate the wall they had overcome, and what lay on the other side was not under my jurisdiction. They were in another's hands.

* * *

Two days later, when the morning sun rose and shone in on the inhabitants sleep, Sakura, Sasuke and kakashi could be found having breakfast.

"Good Morning." Sakura yawned. She sat down at the table as Inari's mother set down a plate for her. As she started to pick at her food like she always did on a morning, Tazuna asked the question that had been on her mind when she woke.

"Naruto didn't come back last night, either?"

"He's stupid, so he's been climbing trees by himself every night." Sakura grumbled. "He might even be dead from excessive chakra use."

Inari's mother glanced over with a worried look on her face. "Will he be alright? A child staying out all night by himself..."

Kakashi nodded. "There's no need to worry. He is a decent ninja even if he doesn't look like one." She calmed down after hearing his assuring monotone. Sasuke, however looked up with an unknown expression on his face.

"I don't know about that. Maybe that idiot really is dead." He looked at the wall, apparently thinking about something, before standing abruptly and walking towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura watched his retreating back with a questioning gaze. Sasuke paused before answering sharply.

"I'm going for a walk."

"But, we're going to eat..." The door shut loudly as she looked at his empty plate. She glared at in frustation. "That was fast." She grumbled, once again

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke was walking towards their spot in the woods, when he saw Naruto sitting cross legged on the floor. Sasuke had on a blank face as he trudged his way through the leaves with his hands in his pockets, until he was looming over his team mate. Naruto raised his head slightly to look into Sasuke's face, when a hand came down and whacked him on the head with a resounding 'thud'.

"Ow! What are you doing here?" Naruto cried offensively, while Sasuke continued to apply his blank stare. "Did you forget when breakfast is, idiot?" Naruto only grinned at him. "Saaasukeee..." The latter cocked an eyebrow but didn't reply. "Guess what!" Sasuke sighed and muttered a reluctant 'what'. "I'm better than you, now!"

That was not what Sasuke had been expecting. He looked up sharply, searching for the slash in the wood that would show Naruto's latest attempt. Finding it, he narrowed his eyes and darted his gaze to his own tree. In comparison, Naruto's was only about a foot above his. One foot too many. Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was watching his face as Sasuke worked it out.

"You know I helped you get better. You couldn't have done it without me there." Sasuke spat at Naruto bitterly. Naruto's smile only widened.

"Doesn't change the fact that I. Beat. You. Looooser." Sasuke punched him in the face. They both fell to the floor, Sasuke brutally attacking as the other boy shielded his face. "Ow ow ow! Get off!" Naruto kicked out in an attempt to push Sasuke off him and onto the floor, only half succeeding, as Sasuke still managed to hit him when he wasn't pinning Naruto to the ground.

"Stop hitting me! It's your own fault you left when I was still training!" Naruto shouted as he stood and prepared himself to attack.

"You could have died from all those nights out here!" He said as he swung a fierce kick to Naruto's side, the latter blocking and throwing a punch to Sasuke's face. "You. Idiot!" They both fell to the floor again in an unprofessional brawl, rolling over each other until coming to a harsh stop when they hit the base of the tree. Naruto was thrown forcefully off his companion, realization hitting them at the same time.

They stood awkwardly and stared at each other. After a moment of silence, Sasuke turned and sprinted until he was parallel to the ground and halfway up the tree. Naruto stared after him, before following suit.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi strolled into the wooded area together, searching for the same spot they had found three days ago. Sakura called Naruto's name twice, hoping he would show up or reply. "What's he doing?" she questioned the older man beside her. "Sasuke-kun hasn't returned after he said he was going for a walk, either."

Kakashi was scanning the tree tops for any sign of his pupils, when a gleam of metal whizzed through the air and landed wedged into the dirt by his feet. Laughter filled the clearing as Sakura and Kakashi tilted their heads back to see Naruto straddling a tree branch high above them.  
"No way! Naruto's able to climb all the way up there now?" Sakura exclaimed in bewilderment. "Amazing…"

Naruto shouted down with triumph, "How do you like that! I can climb this high now!" He stood confidently while staring down at the ground and giggling childishly. However, no sooner than he stood, did he fall. He toppled backwards and his arms flailed wildly.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he glanced at the crutched he was leaning on. "Not good!" Sakura screamed in panic and brought her hands to her mouth, thinking of Naruto's impending death. Kakashi prepared himself to drop his support, when Naruto swung around underneath the branch, feet attaching skillfully.

"Not!" He shouted with a wide grin on his face and laughing manically. "You fell for it!"

"You scared me, idiot!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered. Kakashi thought of Naruto's improvement with interest.

"Looks like he's gotten a little better…" Suddenly, Naruto's feet disconnected with the bark, and his face contorted into real terror. He let out a yell, and stared at the ground which was coming rapidly closer to his face.

The thud of feet sprinting on wood were introduced as Sasuke came running to the rescue. He jumped off his own tree and landed safely on Naruto's, grabbing onto the idiot's ankle as he did so, effectively stopping Naruto's quick descent.

Sakura straightened out her face once again and resumed her scolding. "Naruto you idiot! That's what happens when you get so cocky!"

Sasuke added on to the girls screaming with a smirk. "You moron."

Kakashi grinned at the scene. "These guys have gotten way better."

* * *

The full moon glowed, casting an eerie sheen onto the woods. Two young boys were – still – climbing in the darkness, the sheer capacity of their energy keeping them awake and running. After both plummeted to the ground at the same time, struggling to land safely from the great height, Sasuke strolled to the other's claimed tree.

"Together?" Naruto glanced at him from the corner of his eye while grumbling.

"I don't need your help to do this anymore…I've nearly made it." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I don't really need your help either. But remember what Kakashi said during our first training session? Teamwork is the most important thing." He looked dejectedly to the top of the pine. "Not that I believe that really, but with help this would go a lot faster..."

Naruto turned his head to fully appreciate his companion's words, before snickering. "Just admit it teme, you need help from me, but you don't wanna ask! Admit it!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and jerked his head around to glare at Naruto. "You moron, I was offering to help you." Naruto only broadened his smile and laughed loudly. Seeing Sasuke's face start turning truly furious, he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the tree. "Come on! You wanted me to help you, so I will!" Sasuke growled but allowed himself to be dragged into attempt number seven hundred and sixty three.

They were sprinting alongside each other, shoulders brushing. The farther up they got, the farther the leaned away from the other, due to the narrowing space and curve of the tree. As they started dodging branches, Naruto found his feet losing grip, and slipped while letting out a startled cry. Sasuke immediately grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up while Naruto re-balanced the chakra in his feet. After another second of flat out running, they came to a stop on one of the larger branches. The tree seemed to go on up for an age. "Thanks." Naruto muttered. Sasuke smirked at him.  
"Oy, Naruto. Let's race the rest of the way up. First one to the top is winner. Not that it'll be much of a race…" Naruto frowned and his eyes flashed.

"Get lost teme! I can beat you any day!"

"How about now then?" Sasuke jumped across the space between trees and onto his own. Naruto started running. They were in the thicker section where the branches flew into their faces unexpectedly and made them lose balance on more than one occasion. Naruto stumbled once or twice but always managed to keep going. Sasuke had held steady the entire time. He wasn't going to lose to a moron. Never.

Or at least he told himself. In the following footstep, he slipped and started to fall. When he tried to land, the branches snapped under the pressure, causing him to fall headfirst. His eyes widened and he started to flip over to land on his feet when a hand grabbed his ankle.

Naruto was hovering above him, hanging like a bat, just as Sasuke had done earlier, a firm grip on Sasuke's foot so that he wouldn't fall. Naruto's face was melting from concern and slight panic into smug by the second. A snigger slipped out of his lips.

"I saved you. Moron." Sasuke scowled and tugged his foot out of Naruto's grasp, this time prepared for the fall. He touched the ground with the balls of his feet and bent his knees to lessen the impact. There was a dent in the ground.

"Idiot. You didn't save me. I was fine without you. Whereas you would have died from a fall like that." Sasuke gave the words as much malice as he could then turned and stalked back to what he was doing before, leaving Naruto with an almost hurt look on his face.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they both stood proudly at the very top. Sasuke glanced at the wide smile on naruto's face.

"Let's go back."

* * *

a/n: ooo.k. So I can't help but think that this is way worse than it should be. / it was too long for me to write! I know, I'm pathetic. this is why I could never be a true author -- I would die before finishing one book. Oh well. Hopefully you'll like it, and I really really really hope I didn't make too many mistakes. It's 2 am here and I'm too tired to go back and fix anything right now. The next chapter will be up in...I don't know. a while, if this one is any indication.

If you read it and liked it...please do SOMETHING to show me. reviews would be nice, but I won't beg for them. (ha says the one who whined about not getting reviews at the beginning.) Just do something that will tell me that you read it, otherwise it'll get kind of hard to keep writing for an invisible audience.

Anywho about the story...I kept getting annoyed with it. I think I used the word 'tree' too much...but really, how many synonyms does tree have?? Not a lot.


End file.
